


Tears Of The Past

by SilverBlueBeauty



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Child Loss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Memories, Pain, Past, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlueBeauty/pseuds/SilverBlueBeauty
Summary: Elliot checks on Olivia after she loses Calvin. He also learns a terrible secret Olivia has kept to herself for years.Takes place after Rescue season 12 episode 10.





	Tears Of The Past

Elliot approached the door of the apartment that belonged to his partner. He knew she properly wasn’t in the mood for visitors but he needed to make sure she was okay. Well, he knew she wasn’t, not after todays events, not after losing the one thing she had always wanted. Calvin was take away from her and there was nothing Olivia could do. Elliot knew himself that there wasn’t nothing he could do. His mind flashed back to the moment where he held her back, reminding her the guardian agreement of Calvin was always temporary. He remembers seeing her face when she turned to face him and saw the tears forming in her eyes. She didn’t cry in front of him she never did. Olivia simply looked at him before telling him she needs a moment and walked away. He knew her before she left work but she didn’t say anything and that’s why he was here now, in front of her apartment door. Elliot needed to know she was okay. He sighed, lifting a hand and knocked on the door. He heard the lock on the door click and the door opened to reveal a shattered looking Olivia. ‘’Hey.’’ Elliot kept his voice as soft as possible. Olivia gave a weak smile. ‘’Hey.’’ She didn’t even try to hide the broken tone of her voice. ‘’Is it okay for me to come in?’’ 

Olivia stepped aside and Elliot walked inside the apartment, closing the door behind him. Elliot wondered over to the living room and stood beside the couch. ’’I just thought I’d pop by to see how you’re doing. You didn’t say one word when you left work and I worried a little bit.’’ He said and saw Olivia fiddling with the sleeves of her black cardigan. Her voice was quite as she spoke. ‘’Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I just needed sometime alone after what happened with Calvin.’’   
Elliot looked at her sadly. ‘’It was always going to be temporary, Liv.’’ He repeated the words from earlier that day. Olivia nodded. ‘’I know, El. I didn’t think it would hurt this much.’’ Olivia hugged herself. Elliot strolled over to her. ‘’I know the guardian agreement was only for a short time and during that time I grew to love Calvin like he was my own. I bonded with him, Elliot.’’  
‘’I know you did, Liv.’ Elliot was now stood in front of her and looked into her eyes as he spoke. ‘’You did an amazing job with Calvin and he will always be grateful for what you did for him. I know myself that it was only temporary but it isn’t fair that they just took him away from you like they did. If they was any other way you would have my full support but…’’ He trailed off, looking at her sadly. Olivia bit her lip and dropped her gaze. ‘’There isn’t.’’ She sighed. Elliot reached out and laid a strong hand on her shoulder. ‘’No. I’m sorry, Liv.’’ He gently squeezed her shoulder. ‘’If they was I’d support you all the way. You know that, don’t you?’’ Elliot’s voice was so gentle and that’s what she loved about him. He puts concern and gentleness all in one tone and that’s what made her feel safe enough to open up to him. To trust him. Olivia met his eyes and gave him a small smile. ‘’I do. Thanks, Elliot. I appreciate you coming down to check on me.’’  
Elliot smiled and squeezed her shoulder. ‘’We’re partners, Liv. For better or worse.’’ He searched her eyes as she did with his, Elliot’s thumb rubbing small circles on her shoulder. Olivia stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying herself in his chest and exhaling deeply as he holds her against him. He lays his chin on top of her head and closes his eyes, feeling her relax against him. Elliot rubs her back for comfort as he hears her deep sigh again. He plants an innocent kiss on her forehead. ‘’You’ll make a great mum one day, Liv. You did a fantastic job being Calvin’s guardian and that proves you are prime parent material.’’ 

Olivia closes her eyes, listening to his voice and remembering the time she had told Elliot she had looked into adoption was rejected her. Elliot continued. ‘’You’ll be a mother one day, Liv. Believe me.’’ He traces his lips along her skin, leaving a kiss on her temple. Olivia opened her eyes and whispered. ‘’El?’’  
‘’What is it, Liv?’’ He asks gently. Olivia inhaled quietly. ‘’I have something I need to tell you.’’  
She pulls back slightly, just enough so she can look at her partner. She sees the concern taking over him. ‘’What is it you need to tell me?’’ Elliot scans her expression, tears now beginning to form in her eyes. She swallows the lump in her throat. ‘’This will come as a shock to you, Elliot and it will be painful for me to talk about.’’  
Elliot reaches out and tuck some hair behind her ear. ‘’Honey, your scaring me a little bit. What’s wrong?’’ When he didn't receive an answer, Elliot cupped her chin and tipped up her head, forcing her to look at him. ‘’Tell me.’’ He traced her lip with his finger. Olivia sighed, gazing at the man who she trusted with her life. ‘’I was a mother, Elliot. A long time ago.’’   
Elliot furrowed his eyebrows. ‘’Liv, I don't understand.’’ He stared in her tear-filled eyes as she spoke. ‘’I was a mother, Elliot. I had a baby and I lost it.’’ Her voice began to quiver. ‘’I never told anyone about her.’’


End file.
